Destruction of the Space Bridge
This is how Destruction of the Space Bridge goes in Darkness Rising Part 5. Twilight Sparkle: Ready, Optimus? Optimus Prime: Ready. uses her magic to copy the Elements and changes the copied Elements' shapes into Autobot symbols, each with the Autobots individual colors Bulkhead: Honesty! Ratchet: Kindness! Smokescreen: Laughter! Bumblebee: beeps (translation: Generosity!) Arcee: Loyalty! Optimus Prime: Magic! ponies watch in awe Starscream: What? enters Starscream: What is it, Soundwave? plays a recording of what's happening Starscream: Lord Megatron, the Autobots are up to something. Megatron: How is this possible?! flies to the Spacebridge and lands in front of Optimus Megatron: Optimus Prime: Megatron: Optimus Prime: One shall stand, one shall fall. Prime and Megatron battle Megatron: I will crush you all, just like I did with the Protectors of the Spirits of the Elements of Harmony. Optimus Prime: Oh no, Megatron. We are them. Autobot insignias glow Megatron: You've got to be kidding! Optimus Prime: No. We aren't. Megatron: Where did you get this power? Optimus Prime: You think you can bring down Equestria with a horde of Terrorcons just like that. Well, you're wrong. Cause the Protectors of the Spirits of the Elements of Harmony are right.... here! of Harmony start lighting up Megatron: What?! Optimus Prime: Bulkhead, who knows when to help ponies when they are in doubt, represents the Element of Honesty. Ratchet, who helped Fluttershy get back on her hoofs in combat, represents the Element of Kindness. Smokescreen, who taught us Pinkie's ways of dealing with fear, represents the Element of Laughter. Bumblebee, who keeps an eye on his friends no matter what, represents the Element of Generosity. Arcee, who knows what to do in the most toughest of times, represents the Element of Loyalty. And I, Optimus Prime, who taught Twilight the ways of the Cybertronian life, represent the Element of Magic. Megatron: What?! Prime throws a few punches on Megatron Autobots and Ponies watch in amazement as Optimus Prime gains the upper hand on Megatron Optimus Prime: RARGH! Megatron: Ugh! Prime and Megatron then engage in a sword fight, which Optimus slices Megatron's sword. Optimus Prime then throws one more punch at Megatron and Megatron falls to the ground in defeat Optimus Prime: So you see, Megatron. Megatron: What?! Optimus Prime: That's what happens when everyone comes together. Megatron: You may have won this time, Prime. But I'll be back. transforms and flies away Megatron: Starscream, my army approaches. Rendevouz with the Space Bridge for pick-up. Starscream: As you command. Twilight Sparkle: They're moving. Rainbow Dash: Now's the time guys! Optimus Prime: Everyone, NOW! Autobots and Ponies use the Elements of Harmony on the Space Bridge Megatron: Starscream, where is my ship?! Starscream: We would never make it, Lord Megatron. Don't be a fool! Take flight and retreat! Ratchet: Groundbridge ready for you. Optimus Prime: Everyone, jump! jumps into Groundbridge Megatron: My legion. the Space Bridge about to blow up No! reaches for a Terrorcon's hand but is caught in the explosion. On the Nemesis Starscream: Decepticons. It is with deep sorrow that I note for the log. Megatron's spark has been extinguished. All hail Starscream. smirks Category:Scenes Category:Trevor7626 Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan